Wolves
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer is bitten by a werewolf and now has to try to live as "normally" as he can. It gets difficult when a pack nearby presses him to join their pack and abandon everything he knows
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It was supposed to be just another normal case, like the others that they had. They were in a town that was close to the Canadian border. The forest was pretty dense there and seemed to stretch for miles. The team was currently walking through the dense forest to help find a missing child. The unsub was somewhere in the woods.

Spencer Reid was walking alone, he unfortunately got separated but he remembered where the meeting spot was in case such a thing happened. It was getting dark fast and very cold too. Spencer took out his flashlight and walked through the brush of stinks and leaves.

But then he heard something that made the hairs on his neck stand up.

Growling and it was close by. Spencer knew that wolves were in this area but they were used to humans since so many humans camp out here. Spencer slowly turned and froze. What was standing in front of him was NOT a wolf…or even a man.

Spencer couldn't move as the creature stared into his eyes. Yellow, haunting eyes to be exact.

The moment he shifted his leg to prepare to run or at last call for help, the creature leaped and Spencer was pinned by it in seconds.

The claws on the beast dug into the flesh of his arms. When Spencer tried to scream again, the creature covered his mouth with a hand that was covered in black fur. Spencer's heart was pounding and he was hyperventilating.

The creature's mouth opened to reveal large pointed teeth, dripping with saliva. Spencer struggled but the beast was too strong. At this point Spencer had tears falling from his eyes. However, at that moment he heard Morgan voice.

"Hey kid where are you?"

The creature froze and he quickly clamped his jaws onto Spencer's shoulder, most likely to kill him quickly and drag him away to be devoured before Morgan could find him.

Spencer was in agony and felt the hand covering his mouth slip so he screamed as loud as he could. The man was getting worse by the second and he started to feel his eyes droop.

Suddenly the creature was pushed off of him and he could hear Morgan yelling and soon heard Hotch and Prentiss. But everything started to feel fuzzy and his eyes started to close.

His shoulder burned and the burning spread throughout his body. Finally his eyes shut and everything went black.

##$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$##$#$#$

The sound of murmuring voices and a soft beeping sound woke Spencer out of his dreamless sleep.

He opened his eyes to find himself in a small hospital bed. The mattress was lumpy and the blanket was thin, but at least he wasn't being devoured by a monster anymore.

He saw that his team mates were sitting around talking until JJ noticed that he was awake. They immediately scooted closer to him and asked if he was alright.

Spencer nodded and smiled, strange that he felt no pain. One would think a bit like the one he got from that…thing would leave some after waves of pain. He noticed that his shoulder was bandaged and had some speckles of blood on it.

"You should have seen that wolf Spence, the ranger came in time and shot it but it got away somehow" said JJ.

Spencer smiled at here and then he noticed something weird. His vision was perfect…but didn't the nurses remove his contacts?

"Hey Morgan, did the nurses take my contacts out?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah a while ago…why do you ask?"

"It's just that…I can see perfectly now. There is no blurriness at all."

As Spencer became more awake, he noticed that there something else that was strange…the smells around him.

They were much more pronounce and seemed to bombard his senses. When Morgan sat near him, he could smell his cologne and sweat perfectly. He could even smell JJ's perfume even though she left the room to get coffee. It was like she never left the room at all.

He continued to wonder about it even after they flew home, since he got the "OK" from the doctors. While Spencer was in the hospital, the team tracked down the unsub and saved the child.

When Spencer got into his apartment he sat on the bed and his sense of touch was also heightened. He could feel every thread and bump in the sheet and mattress. It kind of freaked him out a bit. Finally he scolded himself saying that it was just after affects of a near-death experience, nothing more.

Spencer finally decided to go to sleep since he had work in the morning.

PLEASE REVIEW- Next time, Spencer starts to feel less and less human as the full moon draws closer. Plus he meets someone that could help him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It's been about a week since Spencer was attacked by that wolf creature, and yet the bit mark on his shoulder wasn't going away. The doctor said it wouldn't scar but it looks as if he had just been bitten that second. He decided that he would pick up some anti-scaring cream from the drug store after work one day.

On the way there he felt very, very hungry. So he went to the local diner to get some breakfast since he had plenty of time till work. In the diner, his nose picked up on many smells. The frying grease, cleaning products, perfume from the waitress, but one smell made his mouth water…the smell of hamburgers.

"I'll have two hamburgers please, as rare as possible."

The waitress nodded and walked away. Soon she came back with the hamburgers. The smell of the beef sent Spencer's scenes on a rampage. Before he knew it he ate both hamburgers in a heartbeat. The waitress stared at him when she came back to check on him.

"Wow…you sure were hungry" then she smiled and got him the bill.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer walked into the BAU office with a smile on his face. He was full and sated with the hamburger meat he ate. In the office his senses were once again on overdrive.

He smelled everything, he could hear everything, and his eye sight was sharper than an eagles.

He sat down at his desk and started his paperwork. He was on such a drive because of his heightened senses that he finished the entire mountain of paperwork in only three hours.

Hotch was stunned when he walked down to the bull pen to find his paperwork was in the "out" pile.

He checked some of them over and found that they were prefect. Hotch smiled, "I'm very impressed Reid."

"Oh thanks Hotch, guess I was just on a roll today." It was true; he had never felt this good in a long time.

After work, the team decided to head to the local bar for drinks and dancing.

Morgan as usual was dancing with a pretty girl, Rossi and Hotch were talking at the bar, and the girls were chatting at the table while being harassed by some other men which the keep brushing off.

Spencer was sitting with the girls and noticed a woman about his age was staring at him. She had long black hair and was quite attractive he commented to himself.

Usually, Spencer would just look away and blush but tonight he felt…more confident. Like he was on top of the world rather than on the side lines. Spencer got up and walked over to the woman.

"I couldn't help but notice you looking at me" he said with a smirk.

The woman chuckled lightly. Spencer smiled brightly, "Would you like to dance?"

The woman nodded and they got up on the dance floor. He wasn't awkward, clumsy or even stepping on her toes. He dances gracefully and perfectly. The woman was having such a great time and smiled when he twirled her around.

Spencer was having fun too but then his senses went on over drive again but this time he felt much different than being at the office. The woman's smell was different now, it wasn't just light perfume that she was wearing. This smell that seemed to overpower his nose, he couldn't describe it at all. The smell made him feel, primal almost. He quickly ran out of the bar as well as grabbing his coat along the way and literally ran back to his apartment.

Morgan was going to drive him home since his car broke down a few days ago and was in the shop. Yet Spencer managed to make it home beyond record time, ten minutes. Which made no sense since his apartment was over thirteen miles from the bar. How did he run so fast?

He went into his apartment and went into the bathroom. As he splashed cold water on his face to cool of his raging emotions and senses, he looked into the mirror and backed away in shock.

His eyes…they were bright yellow. Like that creature in the forest that attacked him. He nearly screamed but then noticed that the eyes faded away and they became a plain brown again. He sighed in relief. But that wasn't the end of his problems.

First he will have to explain to his friends at work tomorrow why he ran out of the bar like that. Second how will he control…whatever was wrong with him?

Frustrated and swimming in rage, he decided to go to bed.

$#$$#$$#$$$##$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#

Spencer woke up to the sound of scratching noises. His vision blurry from sleep, he looked at his clock.

3:45am.

He groaned and got up, wiping his eyes as he staggered over to the living room, which was the source of the noise. He looked around and saw nothing. Then he heard the noise again…it was coming from his front door. Then he heard barking. He looked out of his peep hole on the door and saw nothing. Slowly he opened the door to find a large dog, sitting on his door mat.

"Are you lost?"

The dog tilted his head to the side and suddenly burst into the apartment. "What a strong dog" Spencer thought. Spencer tried everything he could to get the dog out of his apartment but the dog growled when he got too close. He was about to call the police and report a rabid dog was in his living room when he heard a voice.

"I may be a wolf but I'm sure I'm not a rabid dog as you called me."

Spencer turned around and saw a man sitting on his couch looking at him…which yellow eyes.

Spencer froze and sucked in a breath. There is a dog one minute then a man the second.

The man smiled, "I guess you have never seen another werewolf before?"

Spencer blinked…a werewolf? Suddenly he felt like he was in that awful book with the vampires that Garcia forced him to read.

"That's…impossible, werewolves don't exist" Spencer shot back.

The many only smiled, "Then I suppose having yellow eyes and nearing attacking a girl at a bar for no reason is _normal_?"

Spencer froze; this man has been following him somehow. Before Spencer could reach his gun on the table next to him, the man already swiped it and threw it to the other side of the room.

"I don't think we'll be needing a gun, after all it won't do you any good."

Spencer cursed to himself, the man had him trapped.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Seth; I'm the alpha leader of a pack that lives close to the city. This is our territory."

Spencer snorted, "Werewolves DON'T exist." The man smiled and in an instant he was a wolf again.

Spencer stepped back, in shock and fear. Then the man turned back into a human.

"Are you convinced?"

Spencer stood still, "Why are you here?"

"Simple, you have turned into a werewolf so I've come to collect you."

"…collect me…."

"You can't live among humans, eventually you'll slip up and your true natural will be exposed. Imagine what will happen when you suddenly change into a werewolf in your office. What do you think will happen?"

Spencer narrowed his eyes, "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I haven't _turned _into a werewolf or anything. I'm simply having some issues after being attacked by an animal on a case a week ago."

Seth was started to get annoyed, "Regardless if you have changed or not, you're coming to live with the pack."

"You can't tell me what to do! Get out before I call the police that some deranged man broke into my apartment!"

Seth's eyes became yellow again but they looked much more sinister. The man grabbed Spencer's collar and was about to drag him to the pack himself, when….

"Hey Spencer what they hell is all that noise? Are you ok?"

The voice of his neighbor outside of his door made Seth stop in his tracks. With a low growl released Spencer and went for the window.

"I will be back for you" he said before he leapt out of the window and ran off into the night.

Spencer sighed with relief but was still worried at he would come back.

"I'm fine Mr. Rogers."

"Alright then, but please keep it down."

"Sure thing."

Spencer locked the window and made sure everything else was locked so the man couldn't come back in.

Before he fell to sleep he made a mental note to be more weary if he saw any "dogs" where he worked or around his apartment.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Once again, Spencer found his senses to be on overdrive at the office. He has to figure out a way to control it.

It has been five weeks since Seth invaded his apartment, but Spencer finally learned how to combat any serious primal instincts through practice. Even though he didn't have to worry about attacking anyone, but his senses annoyed him continuously. They had some advantages but he could do without them.

He still couldn't help but think that there was some truth to Seth's story about being a werewolf. His eyes still turned yellow when he was angry, which he managed to keep well under control while around his team. He also was able to run at ridiculous speed, so now he really didn't need a car. Yet he could only run at night when the streets were empty so he had to use the car during the day.

As for the morning after first meeting Seth, Prentiss and Morgan were all over him about why he ran out on such a fine-looking lady?

He explained that he had a serious case of indigestion and was embarrassed to be around people. They seemed to buy it, too much of Spencer's relief. Yet he worried that they would notice his strange habits. This would include his sudden appetite for large cuts of meat and one time almost chasing a ball down the sidewalk that someone dropped while they walked by. Overall, his behavior has changed despite his efforts to hide it.

With a heavy sigh, he finished his paperwork for the day and got up to leave. However, his team stopped him in his tracks.

"Hold on pretty boy, we want to talk to you" said Morgan as the rest of the team closed in.

Spencer was panicking.

_Oh no, I know they would see something was wrong with me. Am I going to be fired? Sent to a mental hospital? Be dragged to a secret government lab for experiments? Oh the possibilities are endless. _

"We have noticed that you've been out of sorts lately" started Rossi. 

_Here is comes…_

"So Spence, you finally going you tell use her name?"

Spencer blinked, "Wha…?"

"Oh come on Spencer, your strange new jabots clearly show you're in some sort of relationship and your too nervous to talk about it" said Garcia.

Spencer blinked again, unable to speak.

"_They…think I'm in a relationship?"_

Spencer internally laughed; he was going to live for another day. But should he deny or make up a story. He figured that they more he told them, the less likely they would look more into it and his strange behavior.

"Oh…well…I did meet someone a while ago, but were still in a friend kind of stage and were still not sure about having a relationship yet."

Morgan patted his back, "What's her name?"

"Oh uh…Lois."

"Alright then I hope that I can meet her."

"_Oh dear god what am I getting myself into?"_

"Good for you Reid. It's about time you found someone" said Prentiss with a smile.

Spencer smiled and got up to leave for his apartment. While walking to his car, he didn't see the group of wolves in the shadows watching him.

One of them looked particularly pissed off.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer got out of his car and walked into his apartment complex. He noticed that there was some mail in his post box and decided to look through it for a second.

"Ok…junk, junk, junk, oh the next edition of Science monthly, junk…"

Behind him the group of wolves turned into humans. Spencer was still oblivious and was suddenly grabbed by what felt like an army.

He tried to struggle and grab his gun but his hands were held in a death grip. He couldn't scream for help because a hand was covering his mouth.

One of them put a cloth on his mouth, he felt sleepy and Spencer fell into darkness.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer woke up to find himself curled up on a few fur blankets. He was warm and snuggled into the soft furs. As he opened his eyes more and the blurriness of sleep faded, he noticed that he wasn't in a house. He was in a cave. Spencer sat up quickly and looked around. The cave didn't go that deep and was mostly rock, with the exception of some dirt patches on the cave floor. A few feet from him was a small campfire and a plate of raw beef with a cup of water. Spencer wasn't really hungry and got up to find out where he was and how he got here.

When he exited the cave, he looked around in shock. He was basically in the middle of nowhere. The forest seemed to stretch for miles and miles. Spencer gut tightened with panic and fear. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"It's nice isn't it? We have been living here for over a decade."

Spencer turned to see Seth smiling at him and several other men standing behind him.

Spencer growled, "What the hell is your problem? You just kidnap me and take me into the middle of nowhere?"

"This is our home and its now yours also."

"THIS is NOT my home. In fact I'm going back right now!"

Spencer turned and was about to walk away when one of the other men grabbed his arm.

"We're miles from any sort of house and even any road. You'll die out there for sure. If not from the bears and snakes, then from the elements" said the man with s grim look.

Spencer yanked his arm out of the man's grip, "WHY am I here anyway."

"I told you before; you're a werewolf you can't live among humans anymore."

"I can't just leave my home and my job. Also I'M not a WEREWOLF."

"YES YOU ARE SPENCER."

Spencer started to take off running; he was sprinting faster than any Olympic athlete could ever run. He whizzed past trees trying to get away from the group. He turned to find that they were not following him which worried Spencer but he decided that he may have outran them.

When he turned back around he saw Seth standing in a clearing that he was about to run through. Spencer stopped in his tracks. Now Seth looked very, very angry.

"It's clear that you won't listen to reason, therefore you'll have to be confounded to your cave until you gain some sense."

Spencer felt two of the men grab his arms and they dragged him back to the cave he was just in. They flung him in and a giant boulder that was being pushed by five other men covered the mouth of the cave. Spencer was trapped. He tried to move the rock but it didn't move an inch. There was a small opening that was big enough for them to give him food and whatever else he would need. The opening also, aloud plenty of light in too. Spencer sat on the furs again and saw the plate of meat. He was defiantly not hungry now. Spencer wished he knew what to do. It was Friday and they team weren't due back at work until Monday. Even if they looked for him, the chances of them finding him in the forest were extremely minimal.

With a heavy heart and a small tear, he pulled the blanket over him to block out the world.

"_Oh how do I get into these kinds of messes?"_

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#** later- now the evening-**

It's been a few hours since he woke up to find himself in a cave.

He was still trapped and the food was on the plate, it began to smell bad.

Spencer pushed the plate out of the opening and moved to the back of cave, wanting to be as far from those…men as possible.

After several minutes, another plate of fresh raw beef was waiting for him at the small opening. Spencer blinked, he thought for sure they would come in and force him to eat but they were patient…but for how long.

Still Spencer wasn't in the mood to eat. He wished there was something to do, like read or something. He had a pile of wood next to him to fuel the fire during the night so he didn't have to worry about the cold. He wondered what they sky looked like right now. It was most likely decorated with stars that he wouldn't see in the city.

He sighed and wished he was home with his friends, at his job…his mom….

Spencer's heart nearly froze over, HIS MOM!

If he was trapped here, who would pay for his mom to be in the hospital? She would be thrown onto the streets. No he couldn't let that happen.

Spencer ran to the rock and once again tried to move it, nothing happened. He silently cursed but then noticed something was on the other side of the cave. To his shock there was a small opening that was covered by shrubs and grass.

What luck!

As quick as a flash, Spencer wiggled his way out of the hole that was just big enough for him to get out of. When he turned around, he saw the group of men sitting around a campfire eating.

Spencer quietly left the camp until he was far enough to sprint away so he wouldn't be noticed.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

He ran for several miles and decided to rest for a moment.

When he sat down he heard a sound that made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

Rattling.

He turned his head and right next to him was a huge rattlesnake. Before Spencer could move, he was bitten.

Spencer held his right leg and felt tremendous pain. He tried to limp away but his leg felt like lead. How was the poison working so fast?

He felt onto the forest floor in a dead faint.

Before his vision turned black he saw shadowy figures run towards him. He felt one of them pick him up and carry him back in the direction where he came before he passed out.

#$#$$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer woke up once again in the cave. Yet this time, he felt terrible. His body hurt and he had a massive migraine. It was a bit hard for him to breathe and his leg felt like it was burning.

He heard someone walk up to him and kneel down beside him. It was Seth but he didn't look angry. He looked…worried.

"How are you feeling?"

"…not too bad…."

"Your luck that you're even alive. I forgot that you're still a young werewolf and your body is still adjusting. Therefore, your immune system is very weak. That's why snake poison is three times more deadly to you right now. After a few more weeks your body will be able to overcome any disease. One of the perks of being a werewolf is excellent health."

Spencer looked up at him; they had been taking care of him.

"I'm…sorry I ran…and thank you."

Still that didn't change the fact that he needed to go back. For his mother's sake.

"Seth…please listen…I need to go back… I have to work to keep my mother in a…home or she will be homeless. Please I can't let that happen."

Seth stared at him for a moment, "When you're better, we will discuss this further. Your sick and need to rest. Frank will be here in a minute to give you some food."

"Frank?"

"Another one of your pack-mates. He had been taking care of you, as well as the others."

Seth left the cave.

Spencer was confused; they really acted like a family.

_A real family…_

Spencer sighed, maybe he really was a werewolf…but how will he live a "normal" life if he's part wolf?

Just as he thought more about it, Frank came in with soup. Spencer smiled.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer stood in his apartment once more and Seth along with Frank left him to go back to the woods. For a human it would take several days to walk back to the city…but not for them. They could run as fast as a race car if they pleased and so could Spencer. They literally made it in about three to four hours.

Although he kept denying that he was a werewolf, he couldn't help but feel different and his eyes were a sure sign that something was very, very wrong with him.

It took till Saturday night for Spencer to recover from the snake venom and on Sunday, he and Seth had come to an agreement. Seth said he certainly didn't want Spencer's mother to be left in the streets and taking him away from everything so suddenly would raise suspicions. Seth told Spencer that he may live in the city and work at his job BUT on weekends and when Seth says so, he has to come to their home and learn about his knew abilities. Spencer once again denied his so called "werewolf" transformation but what other choice did he have of getting home? Spencer had to agree or else he would be confined to the cave again.

Once in his apartment, Spencer sat at his desk and sighed. His head hurt and he was tired from the trip home. He took out a piece of paper and pen from the desk drawer and wrote down a list.

**How to get out of this mess?**

Tell his team and get the police to arrest Seth and other men.

Flee Virginia and go to live in Las Vegas, live quietly and under the radar.

…

Spencer couldn't think of anymore ideas. His team would never believe him and besides, Seth would most likely find out and flee before they could find them. Plus his story was insane though true. Any police station would laugh and kick him out. His teammates would also find it a little….too farfetched. Besides how would he prove he was kidnapped anyway?

So that was off the list.

Fleeing to Las Vegas found be the best option, he could pay for his mother's care and live a normal life. But his team…oh damn it all. They would make him tell them why he was leaving. What could he tell them, "Oh hey guys, a crazy man who claims to be a werewolf that lives in the forest with a group of other men have kidnapped me and say I'm a werewolf too. So I'm leaving the state to run away."

Oh that would go over so well.

Also Seth could track him down perhaps, maybe by using his team and he didn't want them to get involved.

Spencer rubbed his head in aggravation and the fact that his headache was getting worse the more he thought about the matter.

With a huge sigh, he got ready for bed since he had work in the morning.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

At work, Spencer did his usual amounts of paperwork while at times talking to Morgan and Prentiss. It was a slow day, until JJ came in with a new case.

Spencer smiled a bit; a new case would take him mind off of things and get him away from the craziness of Seth and his so called pack of werewolves.

It was a case in Texas regarding a series of murders to wealthy businessmen. They left on the jet that afternoon and Spencer felt a sense of relief from being away from home for at least a few days.

Still his mind was thinking over and over about everything that had happened to him in the last few weeks.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

After about five days, Spencer returned to his apartment. The case was solved and the killer was arrested, all in all a job well done. When he got into the kitchen he saw Frank sitting at the table.

When Spencer was sick from the snake poison, Frank helped him and kept him company until he recovered. Frank told Spencer about his life before joining Seth's pack. He was just an average man who just finished grad school and got a job at a small company in California. While there he was attacked by a rouge werewolf that nearly killed him. Seth saved his life but he was still turned into a werewolf. He explained that despite Seth's…unruly manner is handling things; he was a good leader and friend. Throughout their conversations, they became fast friends surprisingly.

Spencer was a bit surprised to see Frank; he wasn't supposed to go back to the pack until tomorrow.

"Frank…what are you doing here; I'm coming back tomorrow…."

"Yes I know but the full moon is tonight so you'll need to go early."

"Why?"

Frank sighed, on the night of the full moon all werewolves transform into wolves and cannot change back until the next night. They have no choice in the matter and sometimes they become aggressive to a point where they can accidently kill someone. Spencer was definitely going to turn tonight if anything, which is what they have been expecting for a while now. He can't be in an apartment in the middle of a city when that happens.

"Spencer…this is very important. We have to leave now!"

Spencer sighed and they both went back to the forest where the pack was.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$#$$#$

Seth and the others greeted them as they arrived. "Seth what's going on" asked Spencer. Seth looked up and noticed that the moon was almost at the center of the night sky. Midnight was close by.

Suddenly, Seth changed and his wolf fur, claws and teeth formed. In a matter of minutes Seth was a large wolf. Spencer turned and gasped when he saw Frank change as well. One by one, each person changed into a wolf.

Spencer stood surrounded by wolves and started to back away when he started to feel a terrible pain in his chest. Spencer felt dizzy and his heart was racing. What on earth was going on was all he could think.

Slowly, Spencer saw large patches of think light brown fur appear on his arms and hands. It spread down to his legs, feet and then up his chest. His fingers and toes had sharp claws and where becoming paws. His ears changed shape and become pointed and more on top of his heads then on the sides. His face morphed into a wolves' face with a long nose, sharp teeth and yellow eyes.

When the pain stopped he opened his bright yellow eyes. He was much shorter then before and his sight was so sharp he could make out everything that was around him. Sure his heightened senses in his human form made it unnecessary to wear contacts, but this was way different.

The other wolves stared at him for a moment, but then started to walk towards a lake that was nearby. Frank gently nudged him along with the group. Spencer, nit used to having four legs, stumbled for a while until he adjusted to having paws rather than feet. The rest of the wolves were patient and let him get used to walking.

At the lake, Frank led him to the water and pointed with his nose to the crystal surface. Spencer walked to the edge of the lake and Frank pointed down with his nose. When Spencer looked down he jumped away but another wolves pushed him back. Spencer looked at his reflection, he was a wolf.

His fur was light brown with some highlights of light hair. He was the same size as Frank but Seth was twice his size, no wonder he was the alpha of the pack.

Still Spencer couldn't deny it any longer, he was a werewolf. How will he live with his friends and at his job like this? Spencer turned away from the lake and walked back to the caves. They watched him go into a small cave and lie down on the floor. His ears were down, which showed he was very upset. His eyes were misty, if he was a human he would be crying.

Despite not being able to communicate like a human, Seth knew that Spencer will need time to think now that he accepted the truth. He needed to choose between his life and the life that he was forced into. What will Spencer's future hold now that he was no longer a normal man?

They left him alone while Spencer stayed in deep thought.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It took about two hours until Spencer finally left the cave; he slowly walked towards the pack of wolves that were waiting for him.

Seth and Frank walked up to him, sympathy in their eyes. Seth nudged him with his nose to walk on as the rest of the pack started to head towards the forest. Though Spencer didn't know what was going on, he had to follow regardless.

After several minutes, they stopped and crouched to the ground. Frank motioned Spencer to do the same. In the distance was a herd of deer. Spencer felt fear in his heart, they were here to hunt.

Spencer had no desire to eat raw meat, not to mention kill another animal. Seth was in the front of the pack along with three other wolves at his sides. Spencer watched as the three wolves crept closer and closer to the herd. The other wolves around Spencer looked ready to strike when necessary. Spencer just wanted to stay out of the way, so he stayed as low to the ground as he would.

In only a fraction of a second, the wolves leapt into the air and attacked. Spencer looked on and saw three adult deer get slaughtered by the wolves. They managed to catch a few more but most of them got away in time to much of Spencer's relief.

Once the carnage was done, the wolves howled and began to feast on the deer carcasses. Spencer would have vomited if he was human. This reminded him of many cases were humans were killed and then the unsub ate their flesh and organs. Spencer just sat in the shadow of the trees while the others feasted. A gray-ish colored wolf with black highlights noticed Spencer and walked up to him. He motioned for Spencer to join in on the feast but Spencer shook his head. It was then that Seth noticed Spencer's reluctance and walked over to him. He looked slightly annoyed but retained his composure. Seth yanked Spencer out of his spot under the tree by biting onto his ear and pulling him. When Spencer tried to move away, the other wolf nipped at his side.

Spencer was pulled to one of the deer corpses and Seth set a piece of meat in front him. Spencer sniffed it and stepped back, only to be bitten on the ear again by Seth.

Spencer took a tiny bite of the meat and grimaced. It was bloody and tasted a bit like beef but also like lamb. Spencer wasn't really much of a carnivore when he was a human but eating a bloody carcass of a recently killed animal wasn't like ordering two hamburgers from the diner. After taking the bite he tried to spit out some of the blood. Seth and the other wolf gave him a strange look but were pleased that Spencer tried to eat.

Spencer walked back to the caves with Frank while the others ate the rest of the pack's kill.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer woke up and yawned loudly. He looked down and saw he still had paws. Spencer got up and stretched his back. After hearing a few pops he moved out of the cave to see the other wolves were coming out of their caves as well. The other wolf that he meet during the night came over and placed some of the leftovers from the deer at Spencer's feet. Spencer knew that eventually he would have to learn to like game meat…still on the bone too. Spencer took a much bigger bite and it wasn't as bad. There wasn't much blood on it and it tasted a lot more like hamburger meat. Spencer ended up eating the whole thing. The other wolf nodded in approval and walked away.

Spencer wondered who he was but he won't really know until they turn back into humans.

The rest of the day carried on slowly and quietly. Frank was helping Spencer get used to walking and running in his wolf form. They ended up going back to the lake and swimming for over an hour. At first Spencer thought it would be difficult to swim as a wolf but it turned out to be easy.

Soon, the sun set and the moon were out in the dark night sky.

It was then that Spencer transformed back into a human and so did everyone else. The gray wolf turned into a man that looked about mid-fifties. He smiled and he and Spencer shook hands. "About time we could have a proper introduction. My name is Ben. I'm the eldest of the pack I'm hitting on my one hundred and sixty-third birthday."

Spencer was stunned; this man was over a hundred years old? Ben smiled, "Werewolves live much longer than humans do. We're definitely not immortal, if that's what you're thinking. Most werewolves live to be between two hundred and fifty to three hundred years old."

Spencer was still stunned, he never thought a werewolf could live THAT long. Was he going to live on…and have to see his friends pass on without him? It wouldn't be forever…but two hundred years is a while.

Before Spencer could ask more, Frank came over and asked Spencer to come with him so he could go home.

Spencer nearly kicked himself; he had work in the morning. With a sigh Spencer waved good-bye to the pack and ran into the forest with Frank.

Ben had a weird glint in his eye.

After a half an hour of running, Spencer was stopped by Frank.

"Spencer I want you to listen to me and don't speak until I'm done" he said in a stern voice. Spencer nodded.

"Stay away from Ben. If you have to talk to him be polite and quick. But STAY AWAY from him."

Spencer was stunned; he seemed like a nice person. Why would he need to stay away?

"Look…Ben was the alpha before Seth came along. You see werewolves can take power away from an alpha if their strong enough. This happens when an alpha becomes weak, which is what happened to Ben. While Seth was being intergraded into the pack, Ben broke his foot during a hunt, he damaged so badly that now he can't run or hunt like he used to. Frustration and old age has made his judgment hazy in the pack. So of course, Seth challenged him and won."

"Then why is still in the pack" asked Spencer.

"We still keep the pack together, Ben can no longer take care of himself and if we abandon him he will surly die. Did you notice the other night that he stayed behind while the other made the kill?"

Spencer thought about it and realized it was true. They took some of the deer meat after they were killed by the pack.

"Yeah, he can't really hunt any more can't he?"

"No but he still a strong wolf and…just not enough to chase and hunt deer and other animals."

Spencer gave a sad sigh, that's horrible that he was so crippled. "But why should I avoid him then?"

Frank's eyes narrowed, "He is still trying to take back his power…in _any _way he can. He is manipulative and cunning. He took a young wolf lie you under his wing years ago and tried to use him to take back power from Seth by challenging him. Those two concocted a terrible scheme but was found out. The wolf was labeled for his betray and had to face punishment. He was banished."

"What happened to him?"

Frank sighed, "Because he was still too young to live on his own as a werewolf, we und out that he was attacked by hunters and skinned."

"Oh God…."

"That's why I want you STAY AWAY. He is targeting you now."

Spencer nodded and they continued to run back to Spencer's home in the city. However in the trees where they stood to talk, a being with yellow eyes was watching them. The lone wolf began follow them.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Once again at work, Spencer brushed away the sleepies from his eyes. It had been a long night and they didn't get back into the city until well into the early morning. With a big yawn, Spencer got up to get _more _coffee.

Morgan followed him into the break room with a big grin on his face. "Late night huh Reid?"

Spencer nodded and Morgan laughed, "Let me guess…a long night with Lois?"

Spencer looked up and silently cursed.

_Crap, I lied to them about dating some girl named Lois. I won't be able to keep that charade for long…since I'm NOT dating."_

"Uh…yeah sort of…we talked for a bit and well…we decided to stay friends…so yeah."

Morgan smile faded, "Aw man I'm sorry. Guess it was a long talk if you're so tired?"

"Yeah but that's how it is sometimes right?"

Morgan gave a warm smile and patted is back, "Don't worry about it Reid. There are other girls out there."

Spencer smiled and they walked back into the bullpen to finish their paperwork for the day. It was when Spencer got home that ne noticed something was off.

A wolf with red-colored fur was hiding behind his garbage can when he was taking out the garbage that evening.

With Spencer acute senses, he could tell it was not some lone animal but a werewolf.

Silently Spencer studied the creature, it looked tired and hungry. Not at all threatening but lonely.

Spencer nodded and he led the wolf inside before anyone could see them. Spencer took out some raw pork meat and some water and fed it to the werewolf.

"So you're a werewolf huh, I guess you realized too since you came to me."

The wolf nodded and ate the meat. "Can you change into a human when you're done?"

The wolf looked up and its ears fell, displaying sadness. "What's wrong…you can't change back."

The wolf nodded and Spencer gave a soft smile, "its ok, my friend Seth can help you. I'm going back to the pack this weekend. Until then you can stay here. Okay?"

The wolf gave a happy bark and licked Spencer's face. Spencer laughed and patted the wolf's head. He noticed that the wolf's fur was quite dirty. "You look as if you haven't bathed in a while. You want me to wash your coat?"

The wolf gave another happy yelp and Spencer led the wolf to the bath/shower in his bathroom.

The werewolf acted more wolf then human that was for sure, he wondered how long was he was wolf and if it made him more primal then human.

After several days, he and the wolf (of course he didn't know his name since wolves can't speak) they became good friends. That weekend, they went back to the pack together.

Seth and Frank greeted him but growled when they saw the wolf. Yet they stopped after looking at the wolf for several moments. Frank began to chuckle.

"Let me guess…this one came to your house correct?"

"Well yeah…what's so funny?" Frank could barely contain his laughter while Seth look pretty amused.

"Can't change back huh" Seth said to the wolf.

Seth smiled, "Hang on, I have something that will help."

Seth took out a shiny stone, a moon stone Spencer noticed, and placed it on the wolf's nose.

The wolf transformed and in a burst of light was human again. Spencer froze. "You mean that was a…."

"Yep congrats Spencer you have met your first female werewolf."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"But why would she follow me and not turn back into a human?"

Spencer and Seth were in a cave talking while the rest were at the lake enjoying the day.

"Well Spencer she is attracted to you. When a female smelled a male that she likes, she turns into a wolf and her primal instincts overpower her human instincts for a short while. Moon stones are strange. They help use turn back if needed. I'm not sure why though."

"So she is attracted to me…."

"Well yes, I have to say it's rather odd for a young werewolf like yourself to already have a suitor but then again I've seen stranger things. Maybe you have an air about you that females like."

"What about normal human females?"

"Oh they won't be affected at all. Only werewolf women are."

"Are there many female werewolves?"

"Not really, they are rare now-a-days. But keep in mind that your young, many more females will cross your way. Wolves mate for life and since you already attracted one, many more will come soon."

Spencer nearly fainted; he wasn't good with women in the first place. God why is everything so damn complicated.

"What will happen now is that she will stay with us for a time and unless you choose to be her mate, she will leave."

"She doesn't stay?"

"No, females are extremely independent. They don't have packs, males do. Women hunt and live alone but are extremely powerful and many times more powerful then alpha male werewolves. They are very intelligent and cunning but when it comes to finding their partners, they listen to their inner wolf so to speak. It's rare to see one unless they are looking for a partner. Generally, male werewolves now have families with human females."

"Don't they have werewolf daughters?"

"It's rare too, we mostly have boys. I knew a wolf that had a daughter. She was quite a fiery little girl. Sweet and also good at playing the piano. After she graduated college, she has to leave the family for good. Like I said, normally females stay alone. So they have to leave their home pack once old enough."

"That's…so sad…."

"Being a wolf is never easy Spencer."

"I guess I'll talk to her and get to know her."

Seth nodded and they walked to the lake.

The female werewolf in question was sitting by the lake under a tree. She had long red hair and sharp green eyes. She looked fierce, but also lonely.

Spencer silently walked over to her and sat down.

"Uh…hi."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Hey. I'm sorry I followed you around like that. I had no control over my wolf form. That Frank guy over there explained what happened."

Spencer nodded, "I'm Spencer Reid…."

"I'm May…just May."

Spencer smiled, "So…do you live in Virginia?"

"Yeah, a town away from your city but I live alone. I guess Seth gave you the how low down on us female wolves huh?"

Spencer blushed, "Sort of."

"Male werewolves are so stereotypical of us. Just because were more independent and stringer they call us primitive."

They laughed and they continued to talk for some time. Meanwhile, Ben was watching then from a distance and smiled. Frank couldn't help but noticed the sinister smile on Ben's face and growled at him. Ben looked away and went back to the caves.

If he was ever going to get back his place as the alpha male, Frank will HAVE to go.

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and May relationship slowly budded and they began spending more time together. However, there were no real romantic feelings going on after about three weeks. Spencer knew that because of this, May would leave. Yet strangely enough…she didn't. Instead she told Seth that she would join the pack without a mate. This shocked the hell out of everyone. Still how could Seth say no?

Since then Frank, May and Spencer had spent a lot of time together and would hang out by the lake during the calm, quiet nights.

It wasn't long until the next full moon came, so Spencer had to leave his apartment for the weekend unless he wanted to turn in his house which won't go over so well with the neighbors.

On the night he was supposed to leave for the pack, Morgan and Prentiss stopped by. Spencer nearly panicked, if he didn't leave soon he would transform in front of them.

"He Reid, we wondered if you would want to come to the bar with us" said Morgan.

"I'm sorry guys…I really can't tonight…I have a lot of paperwork to do."

They laughed, "Come on we know you always finish your work well before the day is out at the office. Come on Reid it will be fun" said Prentiss.

Spencer shook his head, "I really can't tonight guys. I'll see you on Monday."

Spencer closed the door and waited until they left. He managed to leave the city before his transformation started.

Frank and May say Spencer run up to the caves in his wolf form. He collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion.

"Spencer are you ok?"

Spencer nodded and it took a while for him to catch his breath. He ran from city and once out he transformed under the cover of trees. He didn't even stop running.

"You have to come earlier if you don't want to have to run all the way" said Seth as he walked over to them. A few minutes later, the pack transformed from the power of the full moon.

Spencer stayed behind for a few moments to rest after such a long run, while the rest went off to hunt. Spencer wasn't that hungry anyway. He went into the nearest cave to lay down for a bit. It's been about an hour until the pack returned and found Spencer was asleep.

May and Frank nudged Spencer awake. Spencer saw the pack feast on a moose carcass. He still can't really stomach carcass meat, he much preferred hamburgers. May teased him about this constantly but in a humorous way.

After a while, Spencer, Henry and May went to play in the lake again. Despite the strangeness of trying to dog paddle in the water, Spencer felt at peace in the lake. He wondered if he could truly adjust to this new life.

_Meanwhile, back at Spencer's apartment:_

Hotch had a set of Spencer's keys in case anything should happen to him, it was a standard rule at the BAU.

Morgan asked Hotch if he could get him to open the door so they could force Reid to come to the bar with them and get out a little.

To their surprise, the apartment was empty.

Prentiss saw clothes on the couch but she noticed something weird. They were covered in… animal hair...looked like dog hair.

"Look at this…why would Reid have dog hair on his clothes, he doesn't have a dog."

Morgan knew that Reid has been to his apartment in a while so it wasn't Clooney's.

Then they smelled something weird, coming from the fridge…inside was tons of raw hamburger meat, beef, pork, and chicken all raw.

"I never took Reid as a carnivore" said Hotch. Then it made sense, "Looks like Reid got a pet dog" said Prentiss.

"Wow I never thought Reid would get a dog…maybe he went out for a walk with it" said Prentiss.

"Well it's great that Reid got a pet…but I thought he hated dogs. The Reid –effect and all" chuckled Morgan.

Hotch smiled, "Still, I would love to see this new pet of his, and from the looks of all this meat…it's a big one."

They laughed and left the apartment, locking it as well.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Criminal Minds

**There's a new poll on my profile so check it out when you can!**

Enjoy

At the office Monday morning, Spencer walked to his desk with his usual giant cup of coffee and began working. He was dead tired after running back to the city in wolf form and then having to walk home in his human form.

The team was giving him strange looks. "So Reid, when did you get a dog" asked Prentiss

Spencer froze, _"Oh no did they see me in my wolf form somehow?"_

"I don't have a dog."

"Oh, well when we came to visit you the other day, we saw dog hair all over your place" said Morgan.

"_Dear god, how do I get out of this one…I got it."_

"Oh…my friend came over with her dog and he was having a shedding problem so it got all over the apartment. So I went out after she left to get those hair rollers to clean up, you must have missed me."

Morgan nodded, "Alright…but what about all the meat and protein in your fridge?"

"Oh, my doctor wants me to have more protein in my diet. I'm not much of a lover of steak and chicken and he said it would help if I ate more. Since then I can't get enough of hamburgers."

They laughed, "Finally, you'll get some meat on your bones skinny boy" joked Garcia.

"_It's times like this that I'm glad I'm a quick thinker."_

They all got back to work and Spencer was relieved that he was in the clear…but he also felt bad about lying. He wondered how long it would take for them to piece it together and he would have to leave.

Maybe Seth was right, maybe having a normal human life and the life of a werewolf was impossible.

#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$$#$#$#$$#$#$#$

Several weeks later, Spencer was back with his pack. It was the full moon so they were stuck as wolves until the end of the weekend.

Seth and Frank were out and about while Spencer and May were hanging around the caves. The rest of the pack was quiet.

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like gun shots not far from the pack.

Then they heard shouting, "I think the guy said the pack was hiding over here!"

Everyone froze up in shock and fear, somebody squealed about them!

Seth made a soft howl to tell everyone to run into the forest and to meet at the clearing which was far enough from the caves.

Everyone was running as fast as they could, but as Frank was about to leave, he saw Ben was too weak to run.

Frank nudged him gently and was about to help him get up, when Ben suddenly lunged at him and bit his leg so hard that he was fractured.

Frank howled in pain and Ben ran away with a smug look on his face.

The hunters found the caves and found Frank lying on the ground, bleeding heavily.

One of the hunters aimed his gun at him.

"_Ben…you traitor…."_

The gun fired.

#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

When everyone returned after the hunters were gone, they stayed in the cleaning all night; they stood in shock as they saw Frank's dead body on the ground. It was back in his human form with a bullet wound in his chest.

They howled sadly and Seth placed his snout on Frank's shoulder to show his deep sorrow for his lost friend.

Spencer and May looked down sadly and couldn't believe that he was truly gone.

It was at that moment that they all were able to return back into human form. Seth growled, "Who told them about our pack? Who told them where we were?"

The anger in his voice made everyone cringe. They looked at each other; no one knew how and why the hunters came. Except for a certain werewolf who looked rather smug.

Spencer quietly approached the dead man and saw bit marks on his leg.

"Frank was bitten."

Seth turned, "What?"

"Look at the teeth marks on his leg, someone bit him and broke some bones so he couldn't run."

Seth looked at Frank's leg and saw that it was true.

"So…there is a traitor among us" Seth snarled.

The other men stiffened in fear, who would want Frank dead and who else would he kill?

"Until we find who he is, NO ONE leaves the pack or the forest!"

"But Seth my job…."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW SPENCER! YOU'RE STAYING PUT!"

Spencer didn't know what to do; if he left he could be labeled as the traitor or worse….

But then his friends will become worried and may try to find him. If they find him here like this, he won't be able to hold back the truth. This was bad…very, very bad.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

For about two days, everyone was at the caves even though they turned back into humans already. There was a traitor among them so no one dared to challenge the alpha by truing to leave. Spencer was in panic, it was Wednesday evening, so Hotch never got a call from him about missing work since he can't get any cell phone reception in the woods. He has missed three days of work!

His team must be worried or at least concerned why he never showed. What if they had a case today?

Then there was that fact that Frank was dead. It brought a cold feeling into his heart. They became friends so fast and suddenly he was gone. Why would anyone put the pack in such danger and allow hunters to find them?

Seth was enraged as he gazed at his pack for practically the millionth time. He was looking for someone who had the scent of guilt or at least the blood of his dear friend on their hands…well paws to be more accurate.

As the alpha kept making his rounds, Spencer noticed something. Or rather that someone was missing.

"Hey did Ben leave" asked Spencer quietly.

Seth turned sharply when Spencer spoke up.

"WHAT!"

Spencer backed down, he was greatly fearful of an enraged werewolf. "I…I just noticed he wasn't here…."

The dots connected from there.

"HE'S A DEAD MAN" roared Seth.

#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$

Even though the usual employees in the BAU office were filing out for the day, the team stayed behind and were in Garcia's office.

"Have you found him yet baby girl" asked Morgan.

Garcia was trying to find Reid's cell phone signal on her computer but was having some trouble.

"He must be in a pretty isolated area for the signal to be so weak.

The team sucked in a breath, what if he was being tortured by some psychopath or already dead in the middle of nowhere?

When Spencer failed to show up for work or call anyone of them for over two days, the team was in a state of panic.

Garcia was able to find what Spencer's cell phone signal was and now could finally track it on her computer.

"I GOT IT" she cried in relief.

Prentiss looked at the computer screen. "He's in the middle of the forest just outside of the city. From the looks of the satellite map, he's near a cluster of rock formations. Maybe there caves."

"Let's get a rescue team out there as quick as possible. Garcia, keep us posted if Spencer started to move, the rest of us will be with the rescue team to find him."

They left the office as fast as they could.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$###$#$#$#

Ben was able to sneak out of the pack in all the confusion and Seth's rage blinding him temporary.

With Frank out of the picture, the alpha will be too driven by blood-lust and madness to be able to fight back with the accuracy and intelligence that he used to defeat Ben long ago.

Finally he will be the leader of the pack again.

He heard the roar of Seth crashing through the trees and Ben turned to face him. He had a smug grin on his face.

Seth's eyes turned red it had taken hours, but he found the traitor.

The other pack members followed to watch the two werewolves stare each other down. They quickly transformed into wolves and circled each other with a murderous look in their eyes.

Spencer and May looked on, worried that Ben would use dirty tricks to win the fight.

Seth lunged at Ben who countered back with a large bite on Seth shoulder.

Little did Seth know that Ben laced his fangs with an herb that causes wolves to become tired and weary. He also used another herb which he ate to he wouldn't be affected by the herb himself.

Seth immediately became tired and couldn't stand on his legs.

Ben was about to get rid of Seth for good when Spencer intervened.

"If you have to use dirty tricks to beat Seth then I could easily defeat you. If you lose to me you have to leave the pack for good" shouted Spencer, he was acting purely on instinct to protect a fellow pack member.

Ben was stunned at first but nodded in his agreement to take on the challenge.

Spencer transformed into his wolf form and his eyes turned bright yellow and his claws were ready to strike.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$

Meanwhile, the team was tracking Spencer's location and was in a jeep so they could drive in the dense forest.

It had taken several hours to get out to the forest. Now all they had to do was find Spencer.

"Where could he be" said JJ with worry in her voice.

Back at the office, Garcia told them that Spencer was moving quickly across the forest and finally stopped at a location that wasn't too far from theirs and were now on the way to the location.

"Why would anyone come all the way out here" said Rossi.

Finally they were at the location and in front of them they saw two large wolves sparing while a group of men were staring around them.

The team exited the car with their guns raised.

Was this some animal fighting club or something?

"STOP WHAT YOUR DOING AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP" shouted Morgan.

Everyone turned and even the wolves stopped fighting.

"Spencer should be here…but he's not here" said Prentiss.

Morgan the noticed the cell phone on the ground and kept his gun pointed at the group.

"WHERE IS SPENCER REID?"

The groups suddenly looked vicious and their eyes turned bright yellow. JJ screamed in fear while the others looked shocked.

Suddenly, the wolf with brown fur howled at the pack to stop.

The animal stepped closer to the team and slowly transformed back in Spencer Reid.

Morgan dropped his weapon, Hotch stood in shock, JJ had her hands on her mouth and her eyes widened, Prentiss couldn't move, and Rossi nearly fainted.

"I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do…."

PLEASE REVIEW- (hope that chapter didn't stink too much)


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Criminal Minds

**Sorry about the wait, I had a busy winter break and school is staring up again on tues! YAY, classes! So I'll be at my computer more often and some of writer;s block is finally going away, but please for any of my stories send what you guys want to see and help me come up with ideas for chapters. Thanks again!**

Enjoy

Spencer sat in the cold room, his ankle chained to the wall.

His eyes darkened with sadness and misery. The rest of the pack that was in rooms all around him was in the same state. Seth had it worse; he was chained like a beast and was growling and roaring every minute.

The scientists came down every day maybe even twice to take blood from the werewolves. Spencer usually blamed himself for what happened but when the lights were off, the wolves would tell him he didn't do anything wrong. Seth would tell him that because he made Spencer stay with them, the team and law enforcement found them, so it was Seth's fault and his anger overriding his common since that led them to being caught. Still, Spencer felt deep guilt and also deep amounts of sadness and betrayal from his once friends. It had been a few months since the pack was locked in this facility that was god knows where. Still they knew what they were now.

They were now test subjects.

**Flashback**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" shouted Morgan.

All the park ranger and officers looked at the men and wolves in shock.

"Please Morgan let me explain."

Seth, who momentary recovered, saw all the people and panicked.

He grabbed Spencer and shouted, "EVERYONE RUN!"

They knew what would happen if they stayed with the humans. They would get taken in and used for lab experiments or maybe worse.

However, they soon found themselves surrounded by park officials, police, officers, and even a SWAT team was blocking their escape. Despite, their abilities as werewolves making them stronger than any normal human, the wolves would never harm humans willingly.

They had no choice but to surrender.

Ben, on the other hand, managed to escape into the forest.

They were carted away like animals and Spencer stared at his friends who looked on in shock but did nothing to help him. Spencer let tears fall from his eyes as the abandonment of his once family had caused his heart to shatter to pieces.

**End Flashback**

It wasn't long before the government took the pack in and labeled them as property of the state. No longer were they humans in their eyes but just creatures that should be locked away from society.

Spencer held on to the small hope that his friends would do something to help but after several months of hearing nothing of his friends, he began to lose hope. He also thought of his mother, who was paying the hospital bills now?

The pain he felt was agonizing and the rest of the pack felt his sadness. It made Seth growl in rage of how easily they could lock them up like this.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$$#

The BAU team was sitting in their meeting room, discussing what they usually talk about for the last few months, how to get Spencer back.

After they recovered from there shock that terrible night, they argued and fought tooth and nail to get Spencer and the rest of the pack out of the system, but the government stopped every petition and trial that they through at them. The FBI overall was enraged that Spencer was taken from them who was a valued member and friend to they even threatened to sue the federal government for unlawful imprisonment and cruel inhuman treatment of humans. But the government used ever dastardly trick they could do to keep them down.

It was frustrating and the team was so close to just taking Spencer back themselves.

They had no clue what to do, all they could hope for was that Spencer was ok and maybe some luck will come soon.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer slept on the thin mattress they gave him which was just barely better then the floor. The rest of the pack was also asleep, but Seth, as the pack's alpha kept a quiet as he watched over his pack mates. He couldn't bare it if during the night; the scientist came back and took one of their own away.

Suddenly a loud roar woke everyone up. They listened on as the sounds of screaming, metal banging around and growls were coming from the lab that was in the other room. Then the metal door was ripped off its hinges that led to their cells. Spencer moved as close to the bars as he could and what he saw shocked him.

It was the black wolf, the one that turned him into a werewolf during that case in the woods months ago. The wolf transformed back into a man who looked as tall and strong as Seth was. The werewolf went to Spencer's cell first and ripped the bars away, like they were made of paper.

Spencer was afraid that the wolf would hurt him, or maybe kill him for some reason. But instead, the wolf kneeled to be at Spencer's eye level and smiled.

"Your one hard wolf to find Spencer and you certainly got yourself into a bit of a situation here."

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
